Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Basic Info * First recorded: Between early 1990 and April 1992 * Creator: TBA * Owner: Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: Canada * Year debut: March 25, 1993 * First heard: Stolen Babies (the award-winning movie of 1993) * Area used: Worldwide It was first recorded between early 1990 and April 1992 because The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library was in the making at that time. First debuting in the Stolen Babies", it's typically referred to as the "Baby Kate Cry", due to it frequently being used for the character Baby Kate Read crying on ''Arthur. This crying sound is commonly associated with Baby Kate from Arthur. Used In TV Shows * Arthur * 100Latino (Heard in "Supperhero".) * The 7D (Heard twice in "Contest Shakers".) * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Jake the Dog") * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Heard often in "Paddington the Babysitter.") * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 TV Series) * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in six episodes.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Heard once in "Baby Whisperer".) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard in "Video Ouija".) * Archer * Area Tower (Heard in "Lazy Boy's Greatest Adventures".) * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Who's the Baby Now?") * Battle for Dream Island (Heard in "Don't Cry Baby") * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Room for Everyone".) * The Big Comfy Couch * The Babysitters (2018 TV Series) * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Wedding.") * Blue's Clues (Heard once in the US Version of the episode. "Nurture", "The Baby's Here!", "Making Changes" and "Blue's Wishes".) * Bob the Builder * The Boss Baby: Back in Business (Heard in "Research & Development.") * BoJack Horseman * Brendan's Town * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!") * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou's All Alone" in a high pitch and "Caillou Roars" in a normal pitch.) * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (Heard once in "El Materdor.") * Casualty * Celebrity Deathmatch * Chappelle's Show * Charmed (Heard once in "Charmageddon.") * Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge * Chowder (Heard once in "The Trouble with Truffles.") * Corn & Peg (Heard twice in a low pitch in "Adventures in Horsesitting".) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Cyanide And Happiness (Webseries) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Used for Margaret.) * David Weinstone * Desperate Housewives * Doc McStuffins (Heard once in "Mirror, Mirror On My Penguin") * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in 3 episodes.) * Elena of Avalor * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the Laundromat".) * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy (Heard once in "Cop and a Half-wit".) * Fish Hooks (Heard once in one of the Promos.) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in a low pitch in "The In Crowd".) * Good Luck Charlie (Heard once in "Blankie Go Bye-Bye" right after the intro and it was used for Charlie.) * Glove and Boots (Heard once in "Movie Theater Etiquette".) * Gravity Falls (Heard once in "Irrational Treasure".) * Grojband (Heard once in "Laney's Problems".) * Gullah Gullah Island * Harvey Beaks (Heard once in "The Case of the Missing Pancake".) * Henry Hugglemonster (Heard in "Monster Dough".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Higglytown Heroes (Heard twice in a high pitch in "Kip's Sweet Tooth.") * Home Movies (Heard once in "Shore Leave".) * House Husbands * The Jellies * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Gil-Stopping Johnny.") * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2011 * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016 * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia * King of the Hill * L.A Heat * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (Heard once in "The Angry Eyebrows".) * Law & Order (Heard in the last 17 seasons.) * Learning Leo * Lethal Weapon * Little Riley Jacob * Lizzie McGuire * Lost (Heard once in "The Shape of Things to Come".) * The Loud House * MAD * Mad TV * Malcolm in the Middle * Married... with Children * Mucha Lucha (Heard twice in "Chinche.") * The Muppets (2015 TV Series) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (Heard once in "Winston Churchill".) * My Goldfish is Evil (Heard once in “Derailed.”) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Equestria Games".) * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (Heard in "Laserblast".) * The New Adventures of Madeline (Heard once in “Madeline and the Magic Show.”) * Nostalgia Critic (Heard in "The Boss Baby.") * Numberblocks (Heard once in "More to Explore.") * Octonauts (Heard once in "The Octonauts and the Baby" Primarily Used for Baby Kwazii.) * Odd Squad (Heard once in "The O Team".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Back to the Past!") * Preacher (Heard in low pitch in "Call & Response".) * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Kahuna.") * Pokemon * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys.") * Power Rangers * Princess Amy *Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (Heard once in "Shoob Tube" and "Stanks Like Teen Spirit".) *Reboot (Heard once in "Medusa Bug" and "Identity Crisis Part 1".) *Regular Show (Heard once in "Wall Buddy") *Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Lust for Puppets.") *RWBY (Heard once in a high pitch in "Argus Limited" when a baby cries due to being startled by the Grimm attack on the train.) *Sanjay and Craig *Saturday Night Live *The Secret World of Santa Claus (Heard once in "The Boy Who Wished To Be Little Again".) *Seinfeld (final 2 seasons only.) *Sesame Street *Sheep in the Big City *Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out" on the 24 Hour Crybaby Channel.) *SideKick (Heard in "Adventures in Supersitting".) *The Simpsons *Skinnamarink TV *Skunk Fu *Sofia the First (Heard in "King for a Day".) * Sophomore * Soulcalibur: A New Legend *South Park (Heard once in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!" and often whenever the PC Babies cry.) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Rule of Dumb" (I BigIdeas70258 think), "Two Thumbs Down" and "King Plankton".) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Diaz Family Vacation" with Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001, Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 and other vocals.) *Superjail! (Heard twice in "Mr. Grumpy Pants" and once in "Jean, Paul, Beefy, and Alice".) *SuperMarioLogan Videos *SuperNews! (Heard once in “The Death Of MTV”) *Super Why *Talking Tom & Friends (Heard in "The Voice Switch.") *Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Super Trip to the Supermarket!") *Teacher's Pet *Tekken: The Devil Gene *Teen Titans (Heard once in "Divide and Conquer" , when Beast Boy cries like a baby.) *Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Teen Titans Save Christmas", "Collect Them All" "Witches Brew" and "Crab Shenanigans".) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Teletubbies (Heard in ???) *Trollhunters *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *Thomas & Friends (This is not heard in the show.) *The Thundermans (Heard once in "Four Supes and a Baby".) *Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Circus Jerks.") *Total Drama (Heard once in "Gwen vs. Owen" where Gwen cries like a baby) *True Tori (Heard once in "The Fairytale Falls Apart".) *Ultimate Spider-Man *Unikitty (Heard once in "Hawk and The Big Exit".) *VeggieTales *Victor and Valentino (Heard in ???) *Victorious * The Wacky Days * The Walking Dead * The Wattersons * What Do Sheep Do? * Wayside (Heard once in "He Is It".) * We Bare Bears (Heard in "Pizza Band".) * Wimzie's House * WordGirl (Heard in "Confessional Comments".) * The X-Files (Heard once in a season 1 or 2 episode.) * YaYa and Zouk (Heard twice in “The Ball”) * Young Justice (Heard once in "Misplaced".) * The Yoyo Show (2018) (Heard once in "Yoyo's Baby" and "Hoops's Baby.") (Used for Baby Dashi.) * The Zealand Stories Show (2020) * The Zvardin Mouse Show (2019 TV Series) (Heard once in "Zvardin's Baby".) Movies NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every movie just because there's a baby in it. *Abominable (2019) *A Christmas Story 2 (2012) (Heard during the scene when a group of people are rushing and trying to get attention at once, causing Ralphie to wrap a baby as a present.) *Adopting Terror (2012) *Alphabet Soup (1994) *Antz (1998) *Arthur Christmas (2011) (Heard once in a higher pitch for a group of babies at a hospital at the beginning.) *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Baby Geniuses (1999) *Baby Geniuses 2: Superbabies (2004) *The Boss Baby (2017) *Barnyard (2006) *The Boxtrolls (2014) (Heard from Baby Eggs thrice as he cries, while his father was killed by Snatcher (during Eggs' backstory scene).) *Cascade (1994) *Cats (2019) *Chicken Little (2005) *Chicken Run (2000) *Coraline (2009) *Dead End (2003) *Dolittle (2020) *Ethel and Ernest (2015) *Ferdinand (2017) *For Richer or Poorer (1997) (After Brad Sexton shouts "$5,000,000?" in a bank, an off-screen baby was heard crying like this.) *Frozen (2013) *The Freddy Fazbear Movie (2018) *Go Fiddle! (1993) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Ghostbusters II (1999) *The Hangover (2009) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *The Hollars (2016) *The House With a Clock in Its Walls (2018) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Into the Woods (2014) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Jurassic World (2015) *The Kingdom (2007) *Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) *Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Last Laugh (2019) *License to Wed (2007) *Minions (2015) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids (2003) *My Baby's Daddy (2004) *Noelle (2019) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) *The Onion Movie (2008) *The One Ten Movie (2021) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Pocahontas (1995) *Quints (2000) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Scary Movie 5 (2013) *Schindler's List (1993) *Sgt Stubby: An American Hero (2018) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) *Stolen Babies (1993) (Debut, heard during the climax) *The Story of Goldilocks (2015) (Heard often in bonus features in a low pitch.) *Storks (2016) *Togo (2019) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *The Unauthorized Full House Story (2015) *Wonder Woman (2017) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The X-Mas Story (2019) *Your Family Christmas Morning (2016) *The Zookeeper's Wife (2017) *Zootopia (2016) Scare Factor * Nightmare - this sound is a common, ANNOYING sound of a baby crying frequently used by Baby Kate. It has been used in LOTS of other popular media. It is a female baby cry, but it is used for male babies in some sources, like Baby Eggs in "The Boxtrolls" and Baby Carlos in "The Hangover". It has been wide-spread, even popping up in a social studies textbook audio of all places! This sound has been protested by many users on this website who feel it needs to die already.